Need Oc's!
by VenomstormOfVineClan
Summary: I need Oc's for an upcoming story! (P.s: No using the name Pandora! I will be... :3)
1. Chapter 1

**Need Oc's!**

I need Oc's for an upcoming story!

**Here is the layout:**

Name:

Gender:

Rank:

What group?(Frost, Fire, or Sky):

Eye color:

Fur type:

Fur color:

Spots or Stripes?:

(Moons)Age:

Anything missing?(Ear, tail, ect.):

Past:

**What it looks like:**

Name: Ash

Gender: Male

Rank: Leader

What group?(Frost, Fire, or Sky): Sky

Eye color: Green

Fur type: Long

Fur color: Dark grey, silver muzzle

Spots or Stripes?: Black stripes, silver spot on right eye

(Moons)Age: 45 Moons

Anything missing?(Ear, tail, ect.): Half of left ear

Past: Got into a fight with a fox when he was little, lost half his ear

**To make it clear, this is not tribes, clans, or rouges. They are just big groups of cats. They are sort of like the clans, but they don't have second names and are catagorized as Leaders, 2nd-In-Command, Healers, Hunters, Guards, Newbies, Nursers, Young-Ones, and Retires. You are allowed three cats maximum, so... send 'em in!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Allegiances**

**Fire group**

**Leader:**

**2nd-In-Command: **Wild: Pale brown tabby she-cat with short fur, a darker tail tip, and amber eyes. No mate.

**Healer:**

**Hunters**

Flame: Red/Ginger tabby she-cat with medium length fur and blue eyes. No mate.

**Guards**

**Newbies**

**Nursers**

**Young-Ones**

**Retires**

**Frost group**

**Leader: **Jade: Black she-cat with short, glossy fur, piercing dark green eyes. No mate.

**2nd-In-Command: **Mittens: Black, short furred she-cat with white paws, muzzle, tail tip, and unusual petal shaped spots. Missing some patches of fur on her body, and has icy blue eyes. No mate. (MoonbeamMidnight)

**Healer:**

**Hunters**

Blossom: Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with short, sleek fur with a white muzzle and paw. Emerald green eyes. No mate.

**Guards**

Slate: Dirty grey tom with white patches, paws, and tail stripes. A little defective because he cannot speak. Amber eyes with gold flecks. Mate to Dapple. (VenomstormOfVineClan)

**Newbies**

**Nursers**

Dapple: White she-cat with black tortoiseshell spots, short fur, and yelow eyes. Missing part of black right leg and is a nurser forever. Mate to Slate.

**Young-Ones**

**Retires**

**Sky group**

**Leader: **Ash: Dark grey tom with black tabby stripes, silver muzzle and spot on his right eye. Missing half of his left ear, long fur and green eyes. No mate. (VenomstormOfVineClan)

**2nd-In-Command: **Bee: Golden, short furred she-cat with black stripes on her back and a front left white paw. Blue eyes. (Fastblaze789)

**Healer:**

**Hunters**

Moth: Light brown tabby she-cat with short fur, one white paw, and blue eyes. Missing the tip of an ear. No mate.

Branch: Brown tom with small, white spots, fluffy fur and blue eyes. No mate.

**Guards**

Quail: Grey tom with short fur, black paws and ear tips, and yellow eyes. Has long scar from his ear to the edge of his shoulder. No mate.

Copper: Very dark ginger tom with short fur, green eyes, and scar across his eye. No mate.

**Newbies**

**Nursers**

**Young-Ones**

**Retires**

**I need some more! If you have already submitted some, you may submit more if you like! As many as you want!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Allegiances**

**Fire group**

**Leader: **Nightmare: Jet black tom with dark grey spots, short fur, and ocean blue eyes. Mate to Dream, and Blossom's father and mentor. 24 Moons.(RavenyHeart)

**2nd-In-Command: **Wild: Pale brown tabby she-cat with short fur, a darker tail tip, and amber eyes. 28 Moons. (Kikidusk) (Past: Killed a kittypet named Darky because he killed her sister, Haze)

**Healer: **Thistle: Brown she-cat with spikish fur, black stripes, and pale yellow eyes. Has secretly fallen in love with Storm. 15 Moons. (Emberclaw)

**Hunters**

Flame: Red/Ginger tabby she-cat with medium length fur and blue eyes. 17 Moons. (Random Rainbows)

Dream: Long furred, dark grey she-cat with lighter stripes and forest green eyes. Mate to Nightmare and mother to Blossom. 23 Moons. (RavenyHeart) (Past: Was a shy cat until she met the love of her life, and was made fun of)

Storm Sr: Dark ginger tom with short fur, grey spots on his back and grey tail tip. Stormy grey eyes. Has secretly fallen in love with Thistle. Maple's mentor. 17 Moons. (The Eternal Skye) (Past: When he was born, his father was already dead, and his mother died soon after he was born so he was all alone)

Wolf: Dark grey tom with black spots on his underbelly and legs. Shaggy fur and dark green eyes. 23 Moons. (Guest) (Past: His sister Freedom was exiled for being weak. Wolf doesn't love her and doesn't know where she is)

**Guards**

Soul: Calico she-cat with soft, short fur, a black underbelly and a ginger spot behind her left ear. Piercing amber eyes. Missing the tip of her tail. Fallen's mentor. 22 Moons. (The Eternal Skye) (Past: When she was six moons, her father bit off the tip of her tail because he thought it would make her less weak)

Hollow: Dark brown tom with bright, yellow eyes. Nick on right ear. 48/9 Moons. (Guest)

**Newbies**

Blossom: Jet black and dark grey she-cat with medium length fur and ginger stripes. Has one ocean blue eye and one forest green. Mentored by Nightmare. 8 Moons. (RavenyHeart) (Past: Was always spoiled and acted better than everyone, until she met someone special)

Fallen: Long furred, muddy brown tom with white paws, belly, and a black stripe that goes down his back. Baby blue eyes. Mentored by Soul. 8 Moons. (The Eternal Skye) (Past: Used to be a loner, got captured, then became part of the group)

Maple: Willow-pelted she-cat with white tiger stripes, blazing amber eyes. Has a small nick on her right ear. Mentored by Storm Sr. 7 Moons. (The Eternal Skye) (Past: She and her denmates snuck out of camp and got attacked by two foxes. She survived with a nick in her ear, while her denmates died that day)

**Nursers**

Dawn: Cream she-cat with darker tabby stripes, white paws, tail, chest, underbelly, and muzzle. Has one bluish green eye and half a tail. Storm 34 Moons. (VenomstormOfVineClan) (Past: Lost her eye in a badger fight, same with half of her tail. Mate died of greencough and her kits died except one then became a mother to a kit without a mother)

Tortoise: Dark grey she-cat with black ears, paws and tail. Bright amber eyes. Short fur, missing a few whiskers and has a nick in an ear. Expecting Wolf's kits. 30 Moons. (Kikidusk) (Past: Learned she was going to have kits)

**Young-Ones**

Storm Jr: Black tom with long fur, sliver paws and ears. White stripes. Yellow eyes. Dawn's adoptive kit. 3 Moons. (xxLynxheartxx)

Eagle: Light brown she-cat with white paws, ears, and tail stripes. Blazing green eyes. Dawn's kit. 3 Moons. (VenomstormOfVineClan)

**Retires**

Hopper: Grey tom with a white paw and ragged fur. Dark blue eyes. 80 Moons. (Kikidusk) (Past: Lead his life of bravery as a Guard, but had to retire due to his age)

**Frost group**

**Leader: **Jade: Black she-cat with short, glossy fur, piercing dark green eyes. 15 Moons. (Rebellegirl) (Past: Was a rouge and was abused by her father(her mother died), then joined the group and murdered her way to the top. Is very cold-hearted and kills for no reason at all)

**2nd-In-Command: **Mittens: Black, short furred she-cat with white paws, muzzle, tail tip, and unusual petal shaped spots. Missing some patches of fur on her body, and has icy blue eyes. 40 Moons. (MoonbeamMidnight) (Past: She was in a clan but left for being an outcast, and took the name a barn cat called her)

**Healer: **Chestnut: Pure white she-cat with very long fur, and icy blue eyes. 32 Moons. (Meadowskies) (Past: She was clanborne, but didn't complete Healer training because the old Healer died)

**Hunters**

Blossom: Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with short, sleek fur with a white muzzle and paw. Emerald green eyes. 13 Moons. (EmberskyofShadowclan) (Past: Her mother died at birth and she had no father. She was raised by Jade and grew obliviously happy. Doesn't know who her real parents are)

Granite: Dark grey she-cat with medium length fur and a white patch over her right eye. (Meadowskies) (Past: Mother was a kittypet and her father was a rouge, she is daily judged for this)

Sparrow: Dark brown tom with back tabby stripes, long fur, and one green eye. Missing his right eye. 34 Moons. (Guest) (Past: When he was hunting, he pounced on a dove. The dove flew up and scratched his eye)

Flake: White she-cat with faint grey spots around her neck. Long fur and pale green eyes. 23 Moons. (PrincessVe) (Past: Born on the night of a blizzard, her siblings did not survive. Her parents have sense grow old, choseing to go their own way. She refused their offer to come with them and stayed)

**Guards**

Slate: Sleek furred, dirty grey tom with white patches, paws, and tail stripes. A little defective because he cannot speak. Amber eyes with gold flecks. Mate to Dapple. 50 Moons. (VenomstormOfVineClan) (Past: Got into a fight with Tooth, and was slashed in the neck. The blow destroyed his vocal cords)

Raccoon: Brown tabby tom with black ears and tip of his tail. Green eyes and scars on his face and sides. Mentor to Scar. Mate to Cream. 20 Moons. (Meadowskies) (Past: Mother was killed by a fox)

Night: Black she-cat with short fur. Pale blue eyes. 12 Moons. (Kikidusk)

Amber: Amber she-cat with gold splotches and stripes. Blue eyes. 13 Moons. (xxLynxheartxx) (Past: Joined a friend of hers in the group before her friend died of greencough)

**Newbies**

Scar: Grey tom with black stripes on his back, pale blue grey mask, chest, tail stripes, paws and is big. Has scar on his right eye. Mentored by Raccoon. 7/8 Moons. (VenomstormOfVineClan) (Past: Was born larger than other kits. A blue jay collided with him and slashed his eye)

**Nursers**

Dapple: White she-cat with black tortoiseshell spots, short fur, and yellow eyes. Missing part of black right leg and is a nurser forever. Mate to Slate and mother to Wolf, and Coal. Tiger's and Mottle's adoptive mother. 45 Moons. (Kikidusk) (Past: Was a Hunter, but lost her back leg, so she resided as a full-time Nurser)

Cream: Pale ginger she-cat with odd, cream swirls all over her pelt. Thick fur and golden-green eyes. Mate to Raccoon and mother to Windy and Duck. 60 Moons. (Kikidusk) (Past: Had two kits)

**Young-Ones**

Mottle: Short, white furred tom with pale brown, mottled spots. Pale green eyes. Dapple's adoptive kit. 3 Moons. (Guest)

Wolf: Big, dirty grey she-cat with with short fur and black tortoiseshell spots. Yellow eyes. Dapple's kit. 2 Moons. (VenomstormOfVineClan) (Past: Once got greencough, but lived)

Coal: Pale grey tom with black and white spots, sleek fur, and amber eyes with gold flecks. Dapple's kit. 2 Moons. (VenomstormOfVineClan)

Tiger: Red orange tom with white paws, tail tip, muzzle, chest, underbelly, black tiger stripes, glowing yellow eyes, and has a disability of speaking. Is huge for his age. Cream's adoptive kit. 3 Moons. (VenomstormOfVineClan) (Past: Was left to die in a cave by his abusive parents, but some cats found him)

Windy: Pale brown tabby she-cat with a cream chest. Soft, short fur. Pale gold eyes. Cream's kit. 5 Moons. (Kikidusk)

Duck: Grey tom with a darker ringed tail. Short fur and amber eyes. Cream's kit. 5 Moons. (Kikidusk)

**Retires**

Cloud: White tom with patches of pale grey and icy blue eyes. Has small muzzle, twisted front paw, and black pads. 96 Moons. (VenomstormOfVineClan) (Past: Twisted front paw by falling from a very tall tree and had to become a Retire)

**Sky group**

**Leader: **Ash: Dark grey tom with black tabby stripes, silver muzzle and spot on his right eye. Missing half of his left ear, long fur and green eyes. Mate to Angel. 45 Moons. (VenomstormOfVineClan) (Past: Got into a fight with a fox, lost half his ear)

**2nd-In-Command: **Bee: Golden, short furred she-cat with black stripes on her back and a front left white paw. Blue eyes. No mate. 27 Moons. (Fastblaze789) (Past: Her mother was killed by a badger, making her alert and clever, but impatient and mischievous at the same time)

**Healer: **Echo: Light brown tabby she-cat with fluffy fur and hazel brown eyes. Freedom's mentor. 37 Moons. (Past: Taking part in the Tooth Rebel to overthrow Ash and take the other groups over) (YayBubble) (Past: Found as a kit then took place as Healer)

**Hunters**

Moth: Light brown tabby she-cat with short fur, one white paw, and blue eyes. Missing the tip of an ear. 13 Moons. (ScipioPB)

Branch: Brown tom with small, white spots, fluffy fur and blue eyes. 60 Moons. (Kikidusk)

Tooth: Grey-brown tom with thick fur. Pale green eyes. 54 Moons. (IhateSpottedleaf) (Past: Taking part in the Tooth Rebel to overthrow Ash and take the other groups over)

Pear: Brown and white she-cat with sleek, glossy fur. Heather blue eyes and a scar on the muzzle. 50 Moons. (IhateSpottedleaf) (Past: Taking part in the Tooth Rebel to overthrow Ash and take the other groups over)

**Guards**

Quail: Grey tom with short fur, black paws and ear tips, and yellow eyes. Has long scar from his ear to the edge of his shoulder. 15 Moons. (ScipioPB) (Past: Got scar from a fox fight)

Copper: Very dark ginger tom with short fur, green eyes, and scar across his eye. 15 Moons. (ScipioPB) (Past: Got scar across his eye from the same fox fight as Quail)

Steam: Sleek, pale grey tom with slightly darker spots on his back. Nicks in ears and a long scar down his side. Mate to Firefly. 22 Moons.(Puppythewarriorcatsfan)

Gorse: Pale grey tom with a white underbelly and long, well groomed fur. Pale green eyes with flecks of gold and scarred nose. 20 Moons. (Zzz) (Past: Fought a badger on a patrol, and got a scar on his nose)

**Newbies**

Ivy: Silver she-cat with short fur and fern green eyes. Mentored by Gorse. 7 Moons. (Random Rainbows) (Past: She came from the Frost group)

Dragonfly: Jet-black, short furred she-cat with white rings on her tail, and pale blue eyes with gold flecks. Mentored by Pear. 10 Moons. (ScipioPB)

Freedom: Pale brown she-cat with long fur and bright green eyes. Two white stripes on the tip of her tail. 23 Moons. (Guest) (Past: She was formerly of the Fire group, but she was exiled and ran away to the Sky group. She then decided that her paws couldn't be stained with blood so she trained as a healer. She misses Wolf, even though he was mean to her. Freedom belives Wolf has a good heart)

**Nursers**

Sand: Short furred, sandy brown she-cat with faint stripes and green eyes. Thunder's adoptive mother. (Winxclubfan1/Guest)

Angel: Dark blue grey she-cat with black and white stripes on her back, legs, and tail stripes. Dark, forest green eyes. Expecting Ash's kits. 30 Moons. (VenomstormOfVineClan) (Past: Has been teased for being half kittypet, but no one knew what her mother, Aura, was..)

Firefly: Golden she-cat with extra fluffy fur, amber stripes and black paws. Yellowish gold eyes. Nursing Steam's kits. 21 Moons. (Puppythewarriorcatsfan) (Past: When she first opened her eyes, she blinked alot, and her sibling said she looked like a firefly)

**Young-Ones**

Thunder: Black tom with short fur, grey stripes and muzzle. Light blue eyes. Sand's adoptive kit. 3 Moons. (ztp611) (Past: A moon after he was born, his parents abandoned him. With the little strength he had, he wandered into the wild cat's territory where Ash found him)

Summer: Golden tabby she-cat with mildly long fur, darkish grey paws, and bright blue eyes. Firefly's kit. 4 Moons. (Puppythewarriorcatsfan)

Pebble: Light grey tom with black spots and short fur. Has golden eyes and was born with a stubby tail. Firefly's kit. 4 Moons. (Puppythewarriorcatsfan)

Burr: White tom with a pale grey spot on his belly. Spikey fur and dark gold eyes. 4 Moons. (Guest) (Past: Was taken into the group after he was almost found dead)

**Retires**

Rust: Brown tabby tom with short fur, green eyes. Has no tail and has twisted paw. Very old. (Meadowskies) (Past: Was clanborne, lost his tail in a 'monster' accident, and twisted his paw during a battle when he took a tumble off a small cliff)

**I need some more! If you have already submitted some, you may submit more if you like! As many as you want!**

**UPDATE: I can't accept Cinder, Empty, Winter, Curse, Blitzen, or Lynx because those spots in the allegiances are already chosen. You may choose a different position for them if you want.**


End file.
